I can fix that
by The girl you never knew
Summary: "The thing about being his son is that we can fix anything" leo said. "I doubt you can fix a broken heart." Piper said. "I can fix that" He said Can Leo really fix Piper's broken heart? one-shot


A/N: I was watching the movie Holes, and when Sam said, "I can fix that" I automatically remembered Leo which made me think of Piper and how they would look so awesome together so I wrote a quick one-shot! (Gosh my Aphrodite side is showing)

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own PJO, so stop reminding me and just read!**

* * *

**~Piper**

I sat on the pier, my feet brushing against the surface of the cool water. My tears splattered and mixed with the water. I shouldn't be crying, I was happy for Jason and Reyna but a part of me wanted to slap him and cry. A part of me wanted to hate them but I was also happy that there were together. That still didn't stop my heart from hurting and the tears from flowing freely. I looked up at the shining moon. I wonder if I should have kept that calling card for the Hunters, but then again I am a daughter of Aphrodite. Avoiding love is almost impossible.

"Piper, are you okay?" A voice asked. I turned wiping the tears from my face, ans saw Leo, for once grease and oil free.

"Yeah..." I said weakly.

"Piper, we both know that is not true." Leo said as he sat next to me.

I just nodded my head, I wasn't okay. Not now, not when my heart was shattered.

"Come on Pipes, tell Leo what's the problem." Leo said putting his arm around me. I just cried.

"I'm happy for them, I am. But I just can't help but feel as if my heart was broken." I whispered.

"Hey Beauty Queen, The best part of being a son of Hephaestus is I can fix anything." He said to me.

"I doubt that you can fix a broken heart." I said to him.

"I can fix that." He said.

"How?" I asked.

"Don't doubt me, and just watch." Leo said kissing my cheek and getting up to leave. I just sat there, I could still feel his lips on my cheek.

**~the next day**

I sat at the Aphrodite table at breakfast. It all seemed so routine, as if it weren't me. As I was eating my breakfast a small metal dove flew towards where I sat. It landed softly next to my plate. It was extremely detailed. The feathers looked soft and real. It cooed softly at me and stuck out its little foot that had a note tied to it in a dark red ribbon. I untied it and the little dove cooed again and flew off. I unfurled the note and read it to myself.

_Everyday I see you,_

_Everyday you seem to get even more beautiful._

_No, beautiful doesn't begin to describe you._

_You outshine the sun and moon,_

_and if the gods should smite me,_

_then they smite me for speaking true_

_of the beauty they graced upon us_

_that is you_

I re-read the note, my cheeks blushing a light pink. The note wasn't signed, and I looked around there were a couple of stares but for the most part barely anyone besides my siblings. I looked at Leo and saw him wink at me before he turned to talk to one of his siblings.

"Oh Piper what does it say?" Lacey asked me as she tried to get the note out of my hands.

"Lacey it's not important." I said as I tried to hide it.

"Nope." Lacey said as she took the note from me and read it.

"Oh my god! Piper that is so cute! You have an admirer!" Lacey squealed and hugged me.

The note ended up passed around my siblings as most of them squealed.

The notes kept coming all week all delivered by the metal dove. All saying poems that made me blush and my siblings squeal. Then on Saturday, I got a note that told me to meet my admirer after the camp fire at the pier and a single bright crimson rose.

"You are going. Oh what are you going to wear?" Lacey asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"Oh we are so going to get you ready." Lacey said.

**~LATER that day**

I walked to the pier. I sat down on the edge and waited. Then I heard footsteps. I turned and saw Leo. He sat down next to me.

"You came." He said, but it sounded as if he was proving it more to himself.

"Of course." I said and smiled at him.

"So Piper, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me. Be my girlfriend." He said straight out.

"Leo, you were right. You can fix anything." I said and kissed him full on the lips.

"So that's a yes." He said as we parted for air.

"Of course." I said with a laugh.

* * *

A/N: I thought the ending could have been better but I'm a bit tired so yeah...

I hope you like it! And reviews would be awesome!


End file.
